


you are lovely

by kangtv (galacticnik)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, This was supposed to be a drabble, it's just a short dumb thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticnik/pseuds/kangtv
Summary: Ever since Ong Seongwoo moved into the apartment above the flower shop four months ago, Minhyun has gotten used to seeing his face at the beginning and end of each day.Or, Minhyun, Seongwoo, and a lot of flowers.





	you are lovely

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be three (3) sentences for a drabble thing i did on twitter but it spiraled out of control and here we are. self-edited, so standard warnings apply.

Like clockwork, Seongwoo stumbles into the flower shop ten minutes before closing, apologies flying out of his mouth. He leans over to rest his hands on his knees and breathes hard. “Sorry, sorry! I got caught up—did I make it in time?”

Minhyun looks up from his book and laughs. The sight in front of him is truly one to behold: Seongwoo, still dressed in a formal charcoal suit, his hair sticking up and tie hanging undone around his neck. His briefcase swings from his arm before falling to the ground with a dull _thud_ , but he doesn’t make a move to pick it up, still preoccupied with trying to catch his breath. Minhyun wonders if he ran here.

“I was about to close up.” He marks his page and slides the book into his bag. “You’re late.” It’s half a lie, or an Minhyun likes to think of it, a slight bending of the truth. He was planning on staying open a little longer than usual tonight, ostensibly because it was a slow day and he was hoping for more customers before the end, but in truth, it was in case Seongwoo was running behind on time.

Seongwoo picks up his briefcase and straightens up, the color in his face slowly returning to normal. “But you’re going to keep the place open just a _little_ longer, right?” His grin is naturally disarming, a few shades too cheeky to be completely sincere. Minhyun would like to say it has no effect on him, but Seongwoo knows just how powerful he is. “For me?”

“That depends,” Minhyun says, resting his elbows on the counter. “What are are you here for?” It’s his turn to smile, slowly, invitingly, his eyes lighting up as he watches Seongwoo try to pat his hair down into something more presentable.

Seongwoo swallows. Hard. “The usual,” he says, sounding too nonchalant, almost forcibly so. “Flowers, you know.” He gestures to the displays around him, and Minhyun shakes his head, chuckling.

“Go ahead and take a look around.” Seongwoo mock-salutes him and disappears behind the roses.

Ever since Ong Seongwoo moved into the apartment above the flower shop four months ago, Minhyun has gotten used to seeing his face at the beginning and end of each day. He isn’t complaining; Seongwoo is friendly and much nicer than the previous tenant. He also makes the perfect cup of coffee and for Minhyun, that is enough to enjoy his company. It helps that Seongwoo is also incredibly handsome. Minhyun likes the view too.

So far, their interactions have been limited to brief moments of small talk as Seongwoo flies out the door in the mornings, but Minhyun looks forward to the evenings more, the chances he gets to have an actual conversation with Seongwoo. Because without fail, Seongwoo buys a bouquet of flowers every day before heading up to his apartment and lingers to talk to Minhyun about his day, share book recommendations, or swap recipes. Inconsequential things, but Minhyun waits for Seongwoo to walk in, place an order, and proceed to charm him while paying for his purchases.

Though even after all this time, Minhyun doesn’t exactly know why Seongwoo buys so many flowers from here. He never gets the same kind of flowers either. Minhyun wonders if he keeps a list somewhere: _red roses, bought; daisies, bought. Up next: hydrangeas._

(Minki is convinced Seongwoo is straight and married, but Minki is convinced _every_ man is straight until proven otherwise. Minhyun’s not sure where the married hypothesis comes from, however. “He has to be married, or has to have a live-in girlfriend or something. Who else would he buy flowers for every day?” Minki insists.

“His mother?” Minhyun suggests, and Minki scoffs.

“No guy loves his mother _that_ much.”

“I do.”

Minki groans and clamps a hand over Minhyun’s mouth. “Shut up.” )

Minhyun doesn’t think Seongwoo has a girlfriend—or is married, for that matter. Doesn’t think he buys flowers daily to gift to his mother either. It’s likely none of his business, but he can’t help but wonder if _should_ read into Seongwoo’s regular presence here. There has to be some reason why he spends so much time and money in Minhyun’s tiny shop.

Seongwoo wanders into view with a gardenia blossom in his hands, pulling Minhyun out of his thoughts. “Could I get a bouquet of these?” he asks, holding it up. “Don’t worry about the fancy wrapping. They’re going in a vase on my dining table anyway.”

“A vase on _your_ dining table?” He supposes that’s one question answered.

Seongwoo grins. “I love flowers.” He sets the blossom down gently in front of Minhyun. “They brighten up a room, don’t you think?”

“I won’t disagree.” It’s his third year working here and he has to admit, there’s something about being surrounded by fresh flowers each day that boosts one’s mood. “Is that why you buy some every day?” Minhyun throws the question out casually while making the bouquet; it’s a quick process, methodical. He forgoes embellishments and sticks to the basics, but the result is a neat one nonetheless. If there’s anything Minhyun prides himself on, it is his bouquet making.

As he rings up the sale, Seongwoo lets out a sheepish laugh and looks down. “Actually, I love flowers, but they aren’t what I’m really after here.”

That is not an entirely unexpected confession. Minhyun holds his breath. “No?” He doesn’t want to hope for anything, but he thinks he knows what Seongwoo is going to say next.

“I—” Seongwoo balks under his gaze, then squares his shoulders and says, “I’m allergic.”

“Allergic,” Minhyun repeats flatly. “Allergic?” Okay. Not what Minhyun thought he was going to say, and although Seongwoo has no idea what he was thinking, he’s embarrassed anyway. A flush crawls up his neck. _Allergic,_ alright.

“To a flower. I don’t know which one, so I’ve been buying a new kind every day to try and figure it out, but…” He trails off at the look on Minhyun’s face and changes tack. “It’s not a big deal. I’m okay; I take a lot of allergy medicine when I’m at home. I’d just like to know, you know?”

“You’re not going to ask us to stop stocking it?”

“I actually didn’t think that far ahead?” Seongwoo winces as Minhyun continues to stare him down, arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t want to, uh, disrupt your business in any way.”

Guilt pricks at him. Minhyun knows just how badly allergies can affect one’s daily life; his salt allergy does enough to impede his enjoyment. He can empathize with Seongwoo’s struggle. “When did it start?”

“Maybe two months ago? Around that time.”

Minhyun tries to recall. Two months ago was when they started stocking black dahlias and goldenrod. The former Seongwoo’s already bought once, which means it can’t be the one he’s allergic to. “Goldenrod,” he says finally. “It’s likely goldenrod.” Minhyun heads back and retrieves some. “Let me knows if it’s the one,” he says, handing it to Seongwoo. “We can get rid of it if so. It’s not a big seller.”

Seongwoo frowns. “I can’t ask you to do that.” He looks troubled, but his expression is ruined by a loud and violent sneeze. “Oh shit,” he says, staring down at the sprig of goldenrod. “I don’t like this one.”

Minhyun tries not to laugh. “Okay, I’ll safely say that’s likely the root of the problem.” He uncrosses his arms and leans forward. “And you’re not asking. I’m telling you that’s what we’re going to do.” His voice softens. “I’ve been there before, struggling with allergies. I’m not going to make you suffer in your own home.”

“You’re sure about this? You don’t have to.”

“I’m sure.” It’s the least he can do. Seongwoo gives him a quick, slightly apologetic ‘thanks’ as he fishes his wallet out of his pocket and pulls out a couple of bills for his purchase. As Minhyun takes the money, a thought strikes him. “Now that we’re on the way to solving the mystery, I suppose you won’t be stopping by as often.” It slips out unintended. He should’ve worded it differently, should’ve tried to keep himself from sounding so disappointed. Minhyun rubs the back of his neck and looks away.

“Well.” It’s Seongwoo’s turn to look uncomfortable. He shifts his weight from one foot to another, a sheepish smile on his face. “I didn’t just come here for the flowers for whatever reason, you know. I also, well, liked having an excuse to see you everyday.”

 _“Oh.”_ That’s a lot more pleasant to hear to than allergies, Minhyun thinks. “I’m alright with that,” he blurts out, and silence settles between them after the dual confessions. To diffuse some of the awkwardness, Minhyun looks away, his eyes falling on the bouquet of gardenias. “Wait, your flowers.” He hands the bouquet to Seongwoo, who looks a little punch-drunk as he takes them, goldenrod still clutched in his other hand.

“You know, flowers can mean a lot of different things,” Minhyun begins absentmindedly. “Gardenias specifically symbolize sweetness and purity. They indicate a secret love too.” He reaches out to touch one of the blossoms. “They tell the person receiving them that _‘you are lovely._ ’”

Seongwoo stares at the bouquet for a long minute before the corners of his mouth twitch. He holds it out to Minhyun with a tentative smile on his face.

Minhyun raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“You are lovely,” Seongwoo echoes. “And I can’t think of a better use for these flowers than to give them to you. I think they convey my feelings better than words can.”

To Minhyun’s knowledge, gardenias can mean another thing too _. “I think I’m in love with you.”_ He doubts Seongwoo knows, but it makes accepting the bouquet from him a bit odd. But Minhyun takes it after a brief moment of hesitation and buries his nose in the flowers. Maybe it’s not quite an admission of love, but getting there. “You’re gifting me flowers from my own shop?” he says eventually.

Seongwoo bursts out laughing. “The sentiment counts?” he suggests, tilting his head to the side. “I’m making do with what I have.”

“I don’t know. Next time, you could just invite me up for coffee.”

Seongwoo’s expression brightens. “Deal,” he says quickly. “Want to come up now?”

Minhyun clutches the bouquet to his chest and glances up at the clock. It’s time for closing and he doesn’t have anywhere to be. Seongwoo’s hopeful expression does the last of the convincing, and Minhyun finds himself agreeing easily. “I’d love to,” he says, smiling.

Maybe later, Minhyun will send Seongwoo a bouquet of jonquil, for _affection returned_ and _requited love._ Maybe later, he’ll tell him what it means.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the following au found on tumblr: “you rented the apartment above my flower shop and in the last two months i've gotten a new flower you're allergic to so you keep buying bouquets until you can figure out which kind it is” au. 
> 
> for the anon in my cc who prompted onghwang + flower shop. this is probably not what you were expecting but i hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
